Makeover and ice cream
by ChuckNorrisLeftFist
Summary: Pure fluff oneshot in response to the prompt:Finn told Burt that he and Becky are friends. Let's see some hanging out and friendship stuff.I want Kurt/Becky friendship too. Featuring Finn, Becky, Kurt, and Burt.


Based on the LJ prompt: Finn told Burt that he and Becky are friends. Let's see some hanging out and friendship stuff. I want Kurt/Becky friendship too.

* * *

><p>Burt truly loved their new house. The whole family had agreed on it instantly as if it had been just waiting for them to realize that it was their home.<p>

As lover of '80s rock, he wasn't always crazy about being able to hear what was going on in Kurt's room when he was in his and Carole's closet, but as a protective father, he didn't mind, especially now that Kurt had an official boyfriend. He heard voices, recognized one as Finn's, and was about to pass on by when he heard Finn saying, as clear as daylight, "Could you put an extra curl right there?"

After a pause, Kurt asked, "Like that?"

"Yeah, that's great, that's perfect. Now what about makeup?"

"Well, what color lipstick do you like? The website says that we start from that."

Burt couldn't have begun to describe the relief he felt when he heard a girl's voice saying, "I like the pink one." He was also rather relieved that at least Kurt was referring to a website for lipstick tips.

"Pink it is, then," Finn agreed heartily.

Okay, he could come out of the closet and actually see what was going on. He stopped by the door of Kurt's room, which was half-open, but knocked lightly. "Oh, come on in, Burt. You know our friend Becky, don't you?"

Becky was sitting at Kurt's vanity and turned from staring at herself in the mirror. "Hello."

"Well, aren't you two lucky men to be helping such a pretty young lady become even more beautiful?" And who ever said that Burt Hummel couldn't pour on the charm when he felt like it?

"We're going out for ice cream," Becky answered, beaming. "I asked Kurt to give me a makeover."

"You'll certainly make everybody in there jealous. The ladies will be jealous of Becky and the men will be jealous of my boys."

"They sure will," Finn agreed, while Kurt opened a thing of blush. Burt supposed that the plastic thing had a name, but darned if he knew it.

"Look up at me and give me a big smile," Kurt prompted.

"It tickles!"

"It brings out your cheekbones," Kurt chuckled gently. "Tickling is a small price."

Burt figured that he probably should leave the three of them alone, but he was enjoying himself way too much. Kurt didn't often lay down all his sharp brittleness and looking at him now, as he carefully dabbed blush on Becky's cheeks, occasionally looking back to the web pages open on his laptop, Burt could still see traces of the sunny, open kid that Kurt had been before he realized too much of the world would automatically hate him.

He'd not entirely seen this side of Finn before. Finn obviously wasn't hanging out with Becky out of kindness or pity; he was clearly enjoying himself from the way that he was grinning. A self-conscious kindness would have been good enough for most people, but it said a lot about Finn that he was genuinely a friend to Becky.

"So does your favorite man in the world, Finn, me, get to pick out your eye shadow?"

"Or does your favorite Cheerio who is also the best-looking guy at school get to?"

Becky giggled. "You both do," she announced. "You're both my favorite."

Finn looked alarmed when Kurt opened up a big box that had about ten different colors, and leaned over to look at the website. "Okay, this says that blue eyes look best with violets, peach, or camel. That can't be right."

"Camel means the color of camel-hair. A kind of light golden brown."

"That's boring, then," Finn decided. "Peach?"

"That's this one. I like it. What do you think, Becky?"

Becky considered and then nodded. "Okay, can you close your eyes for me and lean back a little?" After a few moments, Kurt announced, "All done. Take a look, Becky, what do you think?"

She stared at herself. "I look gorgeous. Almost as pretty as Coach looks."

"Oh, I think you look just as pretty as Coach," Kurt answered, adding, "Ice cream now? And you'll have to protect me from Finn, since he always tries to sneak spoonfuls of mine."

"I'm his brother, it's what I do," Finn defended himself, laughing, as they put on their jackets to take the lady out for ice cream.


End file.
